Nouvel An Demi dieux
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Après Halloween et Noël, les demis deux fête le Nouvel An! Avec Clarisse et Rachel en bonus!( Du Solangelo,forcement)(toujours du Solangelo)


**Bonjours, ou bonsoir si vous lisez cette fanfics sur les coups de minuit (se dont je doute, vous avez surement autre chose a faire,contrairement à moi)**

 **Mais bref, j'ai fait Halloween, Noël, voici le Nouvel An des demis dieux! Bonne lecture!**

Les demis dieux présents avaient les yeux rivés sur la montre de Percy comme des lapins face aux phares d'une voiture. L'insulae de Reyna était maintenant devenue le repère du groupe des sangs mélés,composé de Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico et Will. Clarisse et Rachel s'étaient aussi invitées à l'occasion du nouvel an.

Contrairement aux autres, Nico di Angelo finissait tranquillement son verre de jus de fruits, assis dans le canapé de l'insulae. Nico été fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher.

Will Solace lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Nico hésita. S' il venait, il serait sûrement étouffé entre Will et Jason à minuit mais s' il ne venait pas, Will le traînerait comme un malpropre vers la montre de Percy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir car Annabeth, suivie de Percy Jason et Piper entamèrent le décompte.

-Cinq !

Nico reposa son verre de jus de fruit.

-Quatre !

Will l'avait complètement oublié au profit de la petite aiguille.

-Trois !

Il était sûr qu'Annabeth les forcerait à faire des bonnes résolutions.

-Deux !

D'ailleurs il allait dire quoi ?

-Un !

Qu'il arrêterait de faire peur à tout le monde ? Mais c'était son charme naturel !

-BONNE ANNEE !

Les oreilles de Nico se vrillèrent. Di imortales !Ça devrait être interdit par l'Olympe de crier comme ça !

(Sur L'Olympe justement)

-BONNE ANNEE !

-Bonne Santé ! renchérit Asclépios.

-On s'embrasse Athéna? tenta Hermès.

-Dans tes rêves !

Artémis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Ça va ? demanda Hermès,qui portait encore la trace de la baffe d'Athéna.

Artémis soupira.

-C'est la première fois que je passe le Nouvel Ans sans Apollon...

Elle fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de nectar.

-Je me sens beaucoup plus reposée depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

(Dans notre insulae)

-Les bonnes résolutions! réclama Annabeth.

Les autres demis dieux râlèrent mais Annabeth était la fille de la déesse de la conscience, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

-Bon ba, commence Annie, fit Percy, fuyant le moment où il devrait annoncer une bonne idée.

Annabeth se racla la gorge.

-Je vais me rendre à Boston pour retrouver mon cousin Magnus et ma tante Nathalie. J'ai bien un oncle,mais on lui fait la gueule.

Clarisse fronça les sourcil.

-T'es sûre? Aucun demi dieu n'est allé à Boston, on sait pas ce qu'il y a là bas Puits de Sagesse...

Annabeth haussa les épaules.

-Je suis pas en sucre! Répliqua-t-elle, et puis, ce qu'ils ont là bas ne peut pas être plus bizarre que ce que j'ai vu !

Entre la salive divine* et le char tiré par des chats, Annabeth était loooooooooooooooin d'imaginer ce que subissait son cousin Viking.

-A moi!dit Piper. Je compte présenter Jason à mon père dignement !

Thalia eut un rictus moqueur.

-Résolution de fille d'Aphrodite! commenta-t-elle. Moi, je vais renflouer les rangs de la Chasse !

Alors là, c'était pas Nico qui allait douter du contraire. Il espérait juste qu'aucune des nouvelles ne se ferait tuer trop vite.

Là dessus, Thalia pointa Reyna du doigt.

-REYNA AVILLA RAMIREZ ARRELLANO! tonna-t-elle

-Mais arrêtez avec mon prénom entier! s'énerva Reyna.

-VEUX TU TE JOINDRE A LA CHASSE?! Nous avons des cookies !

Reyna ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Heu... Merci...Mais non merci...

-BEN TU SAIS PAS CE QUE TU RATES ! répliqua Thalia qui ne savait visiblement pas parler de la Chasse sans hurler.

Jason prit sa sœur par les épaules pour la calmer.

-Et toi Jason,tu comptes faire quoi, demanda Will.

Jason remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient encore et toujours.

-Ben, j'ai toujours le temple de Cimopolée à construire. Mais je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller ajuster mes lunettes...

Ha ba quand même il s'en rendait enfin compte ! C'était pas trop tôt !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Percy. Nico avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Le fils de Poseidon leva les bras au ciel.

-Plus de nourriture bleue!s'écria-t-il.

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

Enfin, Nico soupira.

-Une BONNE résolution. Faut faire une BONNE résolution Percy.

Percy fit la moue. Nico se demanda comment un type pareil avait pu sauver le monde.

-Bon ba...j'aurai mon bac...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire,sûrs qu'il plaisantait. Percy ne pouvait pas faire ses études sérieusement, ça allait à l'inverse des lois de ce monde.

-Mais je suis sérieux!s'exclama Percy, vexé, Vous verrez tous quand j'aurai la mention tr...heu...bien !

Il avait beau se démener,personne ne le croyait.

Thalia se tourna vers Reyna.

-Et toi madame _j'ai raté la chance de ma vie_ , c'est quoi ta bonne résolution ?

Reyna se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant.

-Je crois...que je vais accepter l'invitation de Piper.

Les autres la dévisagèrent. Quelle invitation ?

Piper sourit.

-Je lui est proposé de passer de temps en temps à la colonie. Je suis contente que tu acceptes.

Donc, Reyna serait une espèce de demi pensionnaire de la colonie ? Ça plaisait à Nico, il aimait bien Reyna.

Il fut sorti de ses pensée par Frank,qui lança :

-J'épouse Hazel !

Nico se tourna brutalement vers lui, les yeux pleins de haine. Il allait tuer celui qui osait s'approcher de sa petite sœur adorée. La BETE était réveillée.

Frank se recula brusquement,affolé.

-Je plaisante! s'é vais pas l'épouser,calme toi !

Frank avait de bons réflexes de survie. Nico lui lança quand même un regard noir de reproches, pour la forme.

Hazel, qui avait pris exemple sur Jason, décida de calmer son frère en changeant immédiatement de sujet.

-Je vais prendre des cours avec Annabeth pour savoir utiliser un ordi ! annonça-t-elle en agitant la main pour attirer l'attention de son grand frère furieux.

-Ça va me prendre du temps...soupira Annabeth.

Nico regarda sa sœur d'un air étonné. Savoir utiliser un ordinateur ? Pour quoi faire ? Nico se rappelait que quand il était petit, il avait vu dans le journal une image d'ordinateurs. C'était des gros machins plein de fils qui prenaient la place d'un terrain de basket. Quoique...ils avaient peut être évolué depuis le temps...

-Tu ferais mieux de donner des cours de politesse à ton Percy, Il est de plus en plus vulgaire. Surtout avec moi...

-Toi ,occupe toi de ton bac! répliqua Clarisse.

Nico fit mentalement le tour de ceux qui avaient déjà annoncé leurs bonnes résolutions...Son tour se rapprochait dangereusement. Heureusement,Rachel lui donna encore un peu de répit.

-Je vais retrouver Apollon! Parole de rouquine !

Les autres eurent un sifflet d'admiration. Pour une mortelle, elle ne manquait pas d'ambition.

-T'es sûre? s'étonna Thalia, Moi je trouve qu'on se porte mieux sans lui...

Hazel lui fila un coup de coude avec un regard désapprobateur.

Rachel croisa les bras.

-Faut bien que je le retrouve pour lui filer la raclée de sa v...de son immortalité !

Thalia applaudit frénétiquement, en bonne Chasseresse d'Artémis. Will fit signe au deux filles de se calmer.

-Hé! On parle de mon père là ! se plaignit-il. Je sais que c'est pas le meilleurs des dieux mais...

-Je vais écraser le bungalow 7 par tous les moyens, lâcha soudain Clarisse.

Will grogna d'un air désespéré.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu nous en veux encore pour ce foutu char ailé ?!

Clarisse émit un son qui s'apparentait beaucoup à un ronflement de truie sauvage.

-C'était NOTRE char! Rugit-elle. Et toi et la bande de voleurs qui te sert de famille vous...

Voyant que la main de Clarisse se rapprochait beaucoup trop de sa lance, Nico décida de s'interposer entre l'enragée et son petit copain. Personne ne lui abîmait Will, merci.

-Clarisse, tu te calmes, dit-il d'un ton posé.

Le ton posé de Nico équivalait dans le cerveau de ses interlocuteurs à une menace de mort tacite. Clarisse se recula, déçue de ne pas avoir sa ration quotidienne de baston.

-Pour changer de sujet je veux juste faire savoir à chacun...fit Will.

Il attrapa Nico et lui passa un bras par dessus les épaules.

-Que cette année,Death Boy mange à ma table.

-Hein?!s'écrièrent Nico et Jason.

Nico croisa le regard surpris de son cousin. Ils avaient prévus de manger ensemble eux ! En famille !

-Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas! finit Will, Allez Nico, je sais que t'es content, souris !

Quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau de Nico.

-Ça tombe bien que t'en parles parce que c'est ma résolutions. mentit-il (il n'avait absolument pas prévu de faire ça) cette année, j'essaie de sourire.

Hazel poussa un petit cris de joie. Pour appuyer ses propos, Nico prit sur lui pour afficher une espèce de sourire.

-Ha oui tout de même, fit Percy, ça change...

Thalia dégaina un portable, acquit on ne sait où.

-Ça c'est direct sur internet! annonça-t-elle, Je connais des fans qui vont êtres heureux !

Nico soupira et tourna les talons. Non. Les photos, non.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloirs pour allé enfin se coucher et/ou souhaiter une bonne année à son pauvre Papa tout seul chez lui, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col.

Will le fit pivoter vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Désoler Death Boy, mais aussi terrifiant qu'on soit,on échappe pas à la tradition de la nouvelle année !

Hein ? L'alarme du cerveau de Nico venait de s'allumer. Il passa le salon au radar. Parcy et Annabeth se roulaient une pelle sur le canapé, Jason et Piper s'embrassaient dans le style bisou de CM2, Frank osait poser ses lèvres sur la bouche délicate de sa sœur chérie, le gang des célibataires (composé de Rachel, Reyna, Clarisse et Thalia pour ceux qui ont du mal a suivre.) se faisait gentiment la bise et...Will se rapprochait dangereusement.

Nico ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer que cette coutume était bête comme les orteils de Léo Valdez quand il retrouva soudain à moitié plaquer contre le mur par Will qui l'embrassait.

Nico se rendit pas compte de la photo que prenait Thalia puis que ses pensées actuelles se résumées a « _Willllllllllllllllllllllll »_

Quand il put enfin respirer, Will lui caressa la joue et sourrit.

-Elle commence bien cette année. commenta-t-il.

Nico esquissa son deuxième sourire de la soirée( Record de l'année!Oui mais laquelle?)

-J'avoue que ça s'annonce pas trop mal...

 ***Pour se qui s'interresse a la mythologie Nordique, les dieux Ases et Vanes se fessait la guerre et signèrent la paix en crachant tous dans une grosse jarre(la classe hein?) La salive rassemblé donna naissance a un nouveau dieux qui incarné le savoir mais qui malheureusement se fit tué par deux nains. Je vous jure que je n'est rien inventé.**

 **Finalement, on ne connaitra jamais la résolution de Frank ,mais la mienne est simple : cette année,j'écris plus de fanfiction Solangelo! (non je ne suis pas accro à Nico et Will...je peut m'arretter quand je veux...mais pas cette année)**

 **Allez, bonne année a vous aussi et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review surtout!**


End file.
